


Никто не будет

by Greykite



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Loss, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: (Никто не будет) ...любить тебя так, как я. // Немного об отношениях Шепарда с его матерью.





	Никто не будет

**Author's Note:**

> Подразумевается концовка Контроля. Авторские хэдканоны.

_Если чудовище вечно – нет его; или их два._

«Я устала хоронить своего ребенка!»

Ей хочется выкрикнуть эти слова во весь голос, но в горле сухо, и высокий форменный воротник сдавливает шею так, словно мундир на складе нарочно подбирали на размер меньше. (Чушь, ей никогда не было неудобно в мундире, за десятки лет сделавшемся второй и третьей кожей, но палец точно сам тянется к горлу, и приходится лишний раз — расточительство! — приказывать непокорным мышцам: «смирно»). 

Ей хочется выстрелить очередью из табельного оружия в потолок, ощерившийся рядами плазменных ламп: освещение выкручено на максимум, как никогда не бывает на военных кораблях; как не должно быть — экономия, целесообразность! — на едва оставленной Жнецами Земле. 

Ей хочется (почти!), чтобы где-то рядом разорвалась шумовая граната, брошенная необезвреженной в суматохе, заглушая, хоть на минуту, ложащиеся очередями слова; прекращая эту затяжную бомбардировку — клятвами памяти, выражениями скорби, рассуждениями о судьбах. 

Тогда, чуть больше трех лет назад, все это хотя бы проводили не с такой помпой. 

Речей тоже хватало, само собой; даже Советники Цитадели прислали сжатую голографию с соболезнованиями. 

Сейчас не существовало больше Совета, но память о том, какую роль в его прежней судьбе сыграл Шепард, незримо витала в воздухе, даже когда уже отзвучали слова единственной выжившей его представительницы — кажется, саларианки: суховатой, закутанной по самые глаза.

И да: инопланетники, столько инопланетников — интересно, видел ли из них кто-то хоть раз «Шепарда, который...» лицом к лицу, не на голографических записях и плакатах? 

Она напоминает себе об этом и старается не глядеть на них, но чужие взгляды (включая человеческие, которых все равно большинство) липнут к ней, тянутся шлейфом, цепляются за ткань парадной формы, отражаются от ее немногих (но честно заслуженных) военных наград. Ханне хочется отряхнуться. Разумеется, она не делает этого, даже не поправляет край рукава, загнувшийся внутрь. 

После того, как все заканчивается, у нее рябит в глазах, пятна расходятся огненными кругами — как взрывными волнами.

— Вы хорошо держитесь, Ханна, — говорит ей Стивен Хакет, проходя мимо, и останавливается, чтобы коротко пожать ей пальцы. Она находит в себе силы и кивает в ответ. 

Она уходит прочь, наотрез отказавшись от почетного сопровождения, засунув руки в карманы форменных брюк и подняв лицо к невидимым, воображаемым звездам; никто из редких прохожих не обращает пристального внимания на коротко стриженную немолодую женщину из военных — здесь, на Земле, теперь куда больше военных, чем когда-либо прежде за предыдущие полвека. 

Хотя бы это в окружающей обстановке — из тех вещей, которые сколько-то успокаивают. 

Ей непривычно здесь, неуютно; ее дом — ее корабль, переживший страшную битву. В этом — долг капитана, долг превыше всего. 

Земля — разгромленная, изрытая снарядами и искусственными метеоритами, искалеченная Земля, — кажется чужой; просто еще один камешек в небесах; даром что, в отличие от своего сына, Ханна здесь родилась. 

То есть, не «здесь», конечно — во времена ее юности никто еще не называл родиной целую планету. Но, в конце концов, отца постоянно переводили с места на место, и от череды переездов детали неизбежно стирались из памяти, оставляя только общую форму: огни высоток, многоязыкий гомон, стремительный рёв машин и затянутое тучами небо; а потом она улетела в космос, и город, который стоило бы считать «родным», сделался всего лишь одним из тех смутных снов, которые выцветают под веками сразу же после торопливого пробуждения. Ее сознательная жизнь прошла среди совсем других образов, других звуков.

Теперь она — вице-адмирал Шепард; и у Альянса отнюдь не в избытке тех, кем можно заполнить брешь в высшем командном составе. Так что выбора нет, и Ханна не привыкла уходить от ответственности. (По крайней мере, это — это сын точно унаследовал от неё). 

Она — вице-адмирал Шепард, а значит, кроме всего, — не может пропустить ни единой траурной церемонии. 

Ее не приглашают говорить, и это можно было бы счесть благословением, если бы она верила хоть в какую-то высшую силу; но она знает — это просто Хакет, все тот же Стивет Хакет, некогда «друг семьи», учёл то, что видел в прошлый раз. Учел ее собственные слова, сказанные наедине — разумеется, в таком тоне, который укладывался в разницу званий. Он всегда был наблюдательным; вот поэтому главнокомандующий — и временный лидер Альянса — сейчас именно он.

Она не говорит, но не может не смотреть и не слушать. 

«…и память эта вечно будет жить в наших сердцах, не позволив забыть, какой ценой досталась победа…» — сжатый кулак, в котором нет ничего, кроме пустоты. 

«...жертва, значения которой мы еще не можем оценить, но уже можем преклониться» — требовалось бы переоценить это значение в отрицательную сторону, если по справедливости; когда нет ничего, что важно по-настоящему — о какой жертве можно говорить вообще? 

И перед чем тогда вообще преклоняться?

Она идет, не склоняя голову, и глядит в тусклое небо Земли, которое каждый, кого ни спросишь, все равно упрямо назовет синим. 

Между ее бровей лежит упрямая складка.

Им почему-то кажется, что ей должно быть это лестно — как лестно прочим цепляться за малейший обрывок славы, молвы, причастности. 

Они все ошибаются.

Она ненавидит быть «матерью героя». 

Особенно — вдвойне, втройне — потому, что знает: ее сын — не герой. 

Ей порой казалось: она родила туман и дым, холодный и душный, ускользающий сквозь пальцы, щиплющий глаза, забивающий рот и ноздри. Вечно избегавший объятий и даже просто прикосновений, встречавший равнодушным лицом все ее попытки поговорить о чем-нибудь по-настоящему важном. Он, с его ровным голосом, с его поздно пришедшим умением — или желанием? — соразмерять силу в детских драках; и неумением, если начистоту, играть с другими детьми иначе, чем назначая их «боевыми единицами» для разыгрываемых им сражений. Ему было все равно, боялись те его или нет. 

И, на контрасте, полное отсутствие страха у него самого — и это не получалось бы списать на то, что на космическом корабле для ребенка мало угроз. Рука над зажигалкой; отогнутый аварийный люк и лестница, уводящая вверх. Приступы редкого гнева — методичного, тяжелого, как удары раскрытой ладонью или кулаком по металлопластику переборки.

Еще ей казалось: она загодя смирилась с любой возможной потерей, когда поняла, что ее ребенок — не такой, как другие. Дефектный. _Сломанный._

Даже до того, как военный психолог — ее знакомый, отвечавший в обычных случаях за обследование новобранцев, — стоя перед ней навытяжку и нервозно-четко поправляя на переносице очки (кажется, он не делал генетическую коррекцию по каким-то личным соображениям; не из-за противопоказаний), заговорил о том, что психологический профиль у мальчика — скорее для мясника, чем для солдата.

До того, как она поняла, что следует из этого предположения — какую перспективу оно открывает (закрывая разом все прочие).

Ей — казалось. 

Его действительно назвали «мясником» — раньше, чем назвали «Спасителем Цитадели» и надеждой человечества на место под звёздами, и на самом-то деле это было одно и то же, без первого не удалось бы осуществить второго; но если Альянсу нужен был именно такой путь, такой инструмент — ей оставалось только одно: отвечать «так точно». Отвечать, и звонить спустя отмеренные заранее одинаковые промежутки времени, и не опускать глаз, оказываясь лицом к лицу — или лицом к письму — с матерью еще одного солдата, оставшегося на Торфане или на Иден Прайм. И ожидать похоронного извещения — потому что только им, по правде говоря, все и должно было закончиться.

Но он, ради всего святого и не святого, был _её_ сыном. Единственным. Каким есть. 

Мать не может не любить своего ребенка — как бы тяжело это ни было. Материнской любви не нужно даже взаимности. Ничего не нужно — кроме себя самой.

Так что она горевала — молча, вызывая в памяти неподвижное лицо сына, его темные безжалостные глаза. Ему было тогда шестнадцать, и он не пролил ни слезинки на отцовских похоронах, даже не отвернулся от чужих косых взглядов, а она только накричала на него, но тоже не позволила себе слёз. 

Для слёз никогда не было достаточно времени — встать, собраться, выпрямить спину, исполнять долг. 

Тем более, сейчас от нее действительно требуется больше, чем три года назад — не просто продолжать службу на «Килиманджаро», отклонив предположение Хакета о том, что «по личным обстоятельствам» ей может понадобиться временный отпуск «на берегу». 

Она берется за нудные, выматывающие задачи, от которых отказался бы — от которых и отказывается — едва ли не всякий другой представитель командования. Доходит до того, что она лично берет воздушный транспорт и летит на другую сторону планеты, или мотается между поверхностью и орбитой при каждом удобном случае, или просиживает за рабочим столом сутками — с термосом натурального, не синтезированного кофе (привычкой юности).

Что угодно, только чтобы не слышать — чтобы не замечать благоговейный и опасливый шёпот, точно как и тогда (как и всегда), только громче, отчётливей, ощутимей. 

«Кем надо быть, чтобы совершить такое...» — рефрен, от которого сводит зубы; загадка с простым ответом, которого никто из всех этих вздыхающих, запрокинувших жадный взгляд к небесам, не захочет видеть. Никогда. Ни за что.

«Кем надо быть...»

Чудовищем, на которое вы возложили надежды, и которое сделало все за вас. 

Ему не было до них до всех никакого дела, думает Ханна по дороге до временного офицерского общежития, глядя на стены домов, отмеченные надписями и плакатами, старыми вперемешку с новыми — призывами сплотиться, отметками-ориентирами и граффити-поздравлениями с победой. (Она отворачивается, заметив на одной из полуразрушенных стен силуэт в броне черно-красного цвета — слишком хорошо примелькавшийся в 3D-новостях). 

Но он делал всё равно, делал то, что необходимо, — на пути, на который поставила его она, мать! — и никто из них не понимает, чего это стоило. 

Все они только брали, брали и брали, хотя им было страшно присмотреться хоть немногим поглубже. Даже если проклинали его столь же часто, как прославляли — еще до того, как черные силуэты Жнецов заслонили небо.

И она знала, что будет так, оттого сама не давала ему поблажек, не давала забыть о главном — о своём месте. Как и о том, что обязано было значить не меньше: о сохранении лица, о дозволенных формах гордости, — хотя о них он забывал все равно.

Ханна кивает дежурному у дверей — совсем юному солдату, стремительно бросившемуся отдавать ей честь, едва увидев, — демонстрирует пропуск и прижимает его к считывателю. Ей не нужно этого делать, ее лицо известно здесь лучше многих, однако правила следует соблюдать. Каким бы высоким ни было звание. 

Но теперь, когда произнесены все подобающие речи, когда пустой, укрытый флагом Альянса и отмеченный символом Цитадели, гроб символично отправлен в сторону Солнца (во второй и последний раз), когда стихли салюты, рыдания и проклятия, — быть может, после этого они, наконец, успокоятся. 

Они дадут ей вспомнить своего сына — по-настоящему, как не было ни времени, ни возможности ещё с тех самых пор.

Ханна делает глубокий вдох, опускаясь — не на постель, на металлический голый стул в отведенной ей стандартной однокомнатной квартире (не каюте, но так близко к тому, как это возможно), — и глядя на терминал связи, полный сигналов о входящих сообщениях (уже на три четверти — строго деловых).

Ей остается только дождаться этого; а пока...

(«Я выбью у них эти чертовы комплектующие, Мастерс, или я буду не я!» — обещает она своему главному инженеру и сжимает пальцы в кулак — словно бы готовилась без колебаний засветить кому-то в лицо, как бывало в юности. 

«Да чтоб вас кроганы отымели в извращенной форме!» — рявкает она, обычно образец сдержанности, выхватывая из чужих рук планшет с указанием всех, необходимых для утверждения плана поставок, инстанций. Удивительно, как бюрократия способна пережить войну, чуму и прочие казни; само собой, наличие на орбите еще нескольких чужеземных флотов, которым тоже нужны снабжение и ремонт, не облегчает дело.

«Под мою ответственность!» — подводит она черту, едва не хлопая ладонью о стол, и приказ о принудительной переукомплектации экипажей остается без необходимого количества подписей — а следом отправляется на доработку: потом у них будет возможность подобрать нужных людей вручную, не механически. Даже если это будет чревато задержкой по времени — она позаботится лично, чтобы график был соблюден.

И прочие проблемы потрёпанного флота, которые тоже нужно решать, просьбы других потерявших все — тех, у кого не осталось команды и корабля; не осталось смысла, средств, памяти и стального стержня, способного заменить сломанный позвоночник.

Все это заполняет ее время, заполняет жизнь — и чем плотнее, тем лучше.)

Так она пропускает все: включая новости о Жнецах, чинящих ретрансляторы и покорно убирающихся с дороги после нескольких «предупредительных» залпов. 

Если бы однажды, подняв голову от расчетов и списков, она увидела бы тех же Жнецов, отплясывающих канкан на главной площади перед зданием временной администрации (бывшие страны, названия которых она когда-то учила на уроках по географии, теперь поделены — говорят, что временно — на сектора под смешанным полувоенным контролем), то даже не сразу бы поняла, что ей положено удивиться — не говоря уж о страхе.

И даже возвращение «Нормандии» она пропускает — еще один триумф, к которому непричастна; ещё одну, пусть и самую важную, группу тех, кто укрывался в обжигающей тени его неласковой, беспощадной славы.

Именно поэтому — только поэтому! — им все же удаётся застигнуть ее врасплох. 

Тогда, когда она сидит в полумраке квартирки-офиса, закрыв глаза и положив на лицо ладони, массируя виски кончиками загрубелых пальцев. Пронзительная трель дверного звонка — обещали, что звук будет мелодичным, не как в казарме, но Ханна давно не верила таким обещаниям (и ничего не имела против казарм) — резонирует в барабанных перепонках, перебивая обрывок мысли о предстоящем свертывании лагеря беженцев. Комплекс утвержденных мер включал участие армии — и если уж этого не избежать, все должно было пройти без злоупотреблений. Вооруженные силы не могли позволить себе потерь репутации; и сейчас — в особенности. 

Ханна кладет ладонь на панель разблокировки почти неосознанно; в мыслях уже складывая простой ответ на вопрос насчет уборки или обеда.

Она моргает — брешь в обороне; вакуум с тонким, ускользающим свистом сминает прочный металл.

Она просто стоит в дверях и смотрит на них. Женщину в форменном мундире Альянса Систем — новенькие знаки отличия («Либо в адмиралы, либо под трибунал» — вот как говорил ее сын, но они придумали другую игру, сделав его этим чертовым СПЕКТРом) сдержанно сверкают у нее на плечах, — и азари в глухом темно-вишневом платье. В тусклом освещении оно кажется почти черным. Траурным. 

Она смотрит, как загипнотизированная, не в силах отвести взгляд — на коробку, простую, картонную коробку в руках азари (биотики, вспоминает она, все эти азари — чертовы биотики, и даже на взгляд не определишь тяжесть). 

Ей передали то немногое, что оставалось от вещей сына — точнее, то, что сумели найти в хаосе разгромленной Цитадели. Еще что-то должно было остаться на корабле; в одном из кратких писем он упоминал, что его каюта — совершенное что-то с чем-то, но, правда, Ханне так и не случилось там побывать. (Она не уверена даже, что ей хотелось).

Должно быть, эти двое… должно быть, они пришли ради этого. Ханна делает вдох, запрещая себе узнавать. Если все сложится удачно, они передадут ей — что там, внутри? неважно, — и уйдут, не оглядываясь. Своей дорогой. Без лишних слов.

— Простите, — произносит азари; переливы ее голоса — словно вода, стекающая в прозрачный кувшин; переполняющая до краев. — Вы ведь действительно его мать? 

И то, как она произносит это — «его», наполняет Ханну чистейшей ненавистью; даже не гневом, не яростью, с какой жмешь на спуск, когда оружие уже вот-вот начнет плавиться у тебя в ладонях. Набухшие волдыри, яростно-красные пятна отслаивающейся кожи ничего не значат, пока ещё есть воля и цель. Ненависть, напротив, — почти синоним отчаяния.

Нет, Ханна не расистка — кто угодно свидетель, пусть даже она прошла ту чертову войну и до сих пор помнит страх, когтистый и темный: сродни нехватке воздуха (те немногие ветераны, что пережили прямое попадание в корабль, до конца дней своих продолжали жаловаться на проблемы с дыханием). 

— Допустим, — она выталкивает слово из губ — точно один из последних драгоценных пузырьков воздуха.

Ханна — не расистка, о нет, но эта кожа — гладкая, синяя и холодная, точно у мертвеца; и ее мутит при одной только мысли, что сын мог без необходимости прикасаться к _этому_ — как будто так и не нашел ничего, что разожгло бы у него в сердце хоть немного тепла. 

— Мы понимаем, вам сейчас тяжело, — говорит азари; продолжает говорить, словно нарочно не замечая, каким тяжелым взглядом смотрит на нее Ханна. — Но мы как раз оказались на планете, и я решила... мы решили, — поправляется она, бросив короткий взгляд на свою спутницу-человека, — что зайти будет лучше всего.

Ханна стискивает пальцы на дверном косяке. Каменеет лицом. 

«Оставьте меня в покое!»

Ей хочется хлопнуть дверью, ударить кулаком об косяк, разбивая костяшки до крови. Дать пощечину, чтобы голова этой, чужой и вкрадчивой, бессильно мотнулась на синей шее.

Но она слишком хорошо владеет собой. 

— Так и будете держать нас за горло, мэм? — У женщины — человеческой женщины — голос немного хриплый, чем-то похожий на лай бойцового пса. Черные, как смоль, волосы забраны в удобный строгий пучок. (Почти такой же, как Ханна носила в юности, только-только подписав военный контракт). 

— А если взамен я прикажу вам развернуться и убираться? — интересуется Ханна.

— Ей, — женщина кивает головой в сторону чужачки, не отводя взгляда, прямого и темного, от лица Ханны, — вы ничего не сможете приказать, мэм. При всем уважении, — запоздало добавляет она; похоже, у нее действительно хронические проблемы с субординацией. 

Ханна не отвечает — не находится с ответом, честнее будет сказать, — и азари принимает это за разрешение.

— Александр... — она произносит имя и запинается; словно не привыкла к его звучанию — словно имела хоть какое-то право к этому привыкать. — Он собирал модели кораблей, вы ведь знаете? И он говорил: если с ним что-нибудь случится, коллекцию отдать вам. 

Ханна сжимает зубы так, что те едва не крошатся — лишь бы не закричать. 

«Почему?»

Нелепость так чудовищна, что почти смешна. 

«Почему он выбрал именно тебя?»

Он, вместо журналов, которые жадно разглядывали нормальные мальчишки в его возрасте (и за которые Ханна съездила бы ему по шее — с облегчением, почти что с радостью), смотревший экстранет-видео тяжелых ранений, хирургических операций, постановочных пыток или листавший сухие анатомические атласы, включая те, что доставались через спецкурс по изучению чужих рас. 

«И при чем тут, мать вашу, гребаные кораблики?»

Да, муж дарил их сыну игрушки — когда мог выкроить время. Старинные модели, таких больше не уже делают, ведь, в конце-то концов, корабли землян давно переросли причудливость ранней эры. Дарил — и показывал, как их собирать и склеивать, пока озадаченно-хмурое, отстраненное выражение на лице Александра-младшего, наконец, не давало трещину: редкость в любых иных обстоятельствах. 

(И все равно он не играл с ними — по-настоящему: просто выставлял в ряды, так или этак, по размеру и цвету, а потом надолго забрасывал — и даже не разыгрывал сцены тех космических сражений, о которых с любопытством начал читать еще в пять лет — и хотя бы это было нормальным, признаком хорошей наследственности, причиной коротко и облегченно вздохнуть; пока не сделалось ясно, что чем б _о_ льшие способности — во всем остальном, кроме жизни среди нормальных людей, — он демонстрирует, тем хуже для него самого.)

...Кажется, фразу про кораблики она, забывшись, произнесла вслух. 

Азари глядит на Ханну недоуменно; затем моргает. Мимическое движение выглядит неожиданно человеческим на инопланетном лице.

И хмурится в ответ та, другая — Ханна помнит, сын писал про нее, а она еще отвечала: будь рассудителен, не трогай спящей собаки, она ведь из этих Уильямсов, сам понимаешь. Ханна прошла ту чертову войну и не собиралась прощать; военно-космические силы Альянса — не богадельня и не реабилитационный лагерь, и честь мундира не отмыть так просто, как сданный в ультразвуковую чистку рабочий комбинезон.

Ее сын никогда не понимал, что такое «честь».

Она чувствовала себя обязанной поправлять его. Направлять. Но он отвечал, если утруждал себя хоть каким-то ответом, — дергая плечом — повторяя всё то же: «либо в адмиралы, либо под трибунал», невесть у кого подхваченную поговорку. 

И тогда — тогда она молча гордилась его успехами, не опуская подбородка даже под сотней глаз, потому что у нее не было выбора, потому что это тоже — путь матери и путь офицера, но ее молчания он не понимал тоже. Должно быть, просто не мог.

Как и она не могла — перестать любить его, даже глядя прямо и видя все. 

И какой бы награды, какого ордена можно было просить за это?..

Азари заговаривает вновь:

— Простите, — ухо Ханны ищет в ее тоне, в этом повторе вступления, давление, скрытое под маской вежливости, — привычное до зубовного скрежета (каким она не пользовалась никогда — и хотя бы в отказе от этой маски могла понять сына; могла — если бы не все остальное) — но не находит. Это что-то еще, какой-то другой сорт упорства — но оттого вторжение не становится приятнее. — Я понимаю, что мы, должно быть, не вовремя...

— Неужели?

Она бросает слово, точно гранату, выдергивая чеку. 

— Ради Бога, мэм, — говорит эта, темноглазая, новоиспеченная майор Уильямс. — Выслушайте нас. «Черт возьми» — не добавляет она, но это читается в выражении губ; и Ханна против воли усмехается, горько и тяжело. 

— Мы все равно не уйдем просто так, — добавляет Уильямс. — Пожалуйста, имейте это в виду, мэм. 

У Ханны леденеет внутри. Космическим холодом, абсолютным нулем — до самого дна. 

«Что еще вам от меня нужно?!»

Она и так отдала все; все, что у нее было — мужа, сына, прочих нерожденных ею детей. Отдала честно и без остатка, всю жизнь прослужила Альянсу и человечеству — не жалуясь, не задавая вопросов. Ей не осталось даже тела ее ребенка, чтобы похоронить — не осталось внука, чтобы взять на руки. 

Почему ей не оставят такую малость, как ее горе? 

Что-то, что может принадлежать только ей.

— Чего вы добиваетесь? 

Ей кажется, что губы у нее почти не шевелятся — как облитые жидким азотом.

— Исполнить свой долг перед ним? Так вы бы это назвали, наверное. Напоследок сделать для него еще что-то. Для него лично, — азари делает едва заметный акцент на последнем слове — как вода чуть приподнимается у противоположного края, если наклонить чашку. — Он уже собирал их, когда я... когда мы впервые встретились с ним. И каждый из нас в итоге считал... необходимым, хотя это не совсем то слово, подарить ему ещё одну модель, какой у него ещё не было. Не знаю, какое значение он им придавал, но это была часть его. Я подумала, что вы должны будете понять лучше. Возможно, я ошибаюсь. Но это решать вам.

— И что же, он просто вот так взял — и выразил свою последнюю волю на этот счет? — Ее голос звучит грубее, чем хотелось бы, насмешливее, как она не позволила бы себе говорить даже с нижестоящими (особенно с нижестоящими!) в любых других обстоятельствах. Даже с этой Уильямс.

Но не Уильямс ли сказала, что азари — вне иерархии?..

Азари качает головой. Ее лицо остается таким же, точно насмешка его не затронула вовсе. (Это Уильямс фыркает, резко и едва ли не напоказ.)

— Он не просил, если вы об этом. Не напрямую. Но я запомнила его слова. 

— Он не умел просить, — глухо (глупо, злясь уже на себя) выговаривает Ханна. 

В рот будто набилось песка — с одной из этих новых цифровых арен с полным погружением, куда ее зазвали однажды потренироваться «по старой памяти». 

— А вы, мэм, можно подумать, умеете, — грубовато замечает Уильямс. 

Ханна едва не задыхается от такой наглости; ее пальцы сжимаются еще сильнее. Вот-вот — и пластик сомнется, не выдержав предельной нагрузки. 

— Вы, конечно же, об этом не скажете, — предусмотрительно вмешивается азари, бросая на свою спутницу предостерегающий взгляд. — И имеете право не говорить. Однако мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы знали: вы не одна. 

— Вот так вот просто. — Край ее рта почти дергается в недоверчивой, надсадной полуусмешке — _почти_ ; со стороны этого заметить, разумеется, никак нельзя. 

На этот раз, похоже, ей удалось задеть азари — хотя та не отшатывается, даже на шаг не отходит, но ее рот твердеет в тонкую линию — делая, неожиданно, ее инопланетное лицо более живым. 

Но на помощь ей приходит Уильямс. Так же неожиданно. 

— Да, вот так вот, мэм, — она пожимает плечами. — Даже если оно вам не надо.

Ханна глядит на них, будто оглушенная.

Они, те, кого она называла не иначе, как «та азари» и «эта Уильямс», просто берут и предлагают ей своё сочувствие, словно взятку. Бросают — прямо в лицо, бесстрашно, бездумно, и — мысль вдруг пронзает Ханну, как удар током: бескорыстно.

Каким-то образом — непостижимым, несправедливым, — он все-таки заслужил их привязанность. Их… любовь? Ханна не может читать в слишком морских, прозрачных — русалочьих, ни дать ни взять, — глазах азари Т’Сони, но карие глаза Уильямс сверкают осколками похороненной боли, такой знакомой, что начинают ныть зубы. 

Ложь, всё это должно быть ложью, ведь он — мороз по коже, пальцы на горле, кровь под ногтями. Льдистая корка, на которую всякий раз наталкивался, словно на стену, ее материнский — все прощающий и все сознающий, хотя и требовательный — взгляд. 

Даже одной из Уильямсов должно было захотеться — оказаться где угодно, но не под командованием торфанского мясника. 

Она переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое — и не может найти подвоха.

А она ведь, — приходит мысль, — так и не знала точно — так и не собралась спросить, а теперь спрашивать было некого: что побудило Андерсона поручиться за ее сына. Он всегда был образцом — бойца, командира, честного человека; его должно было отталкивать в младшем Шепарде все то же самое, что причиняло Ханне боль. Но после Торфана, когда Хакет искал, на какой корабль распределить ее сына — пока не утихнет шум, — Андерсон вызвался принять его первым помощником по собственной инициативе. Ханна отмахнулась от этого в свое время, считая слухом — те уже начали окружать ее сына к этому времени; тем более, что сам Александр не подтверждал этого. 

Но что они могли видеть — такого, чего не заметила она, мать?..

— Мне надо было связаться с вами еще тогда, наверное. Три года назад. Вы ведь были на Цитадели в то время. Но тогда я не считала, будто имею право... — Азари сглатывает, подбирая слово, — ...претендовать. Я была слишком не уверена в себе. — Тут она улыбается, одновременно принужденно — и нет. Но улыбка гаснет, как последний луч солнца, тонущий в океане. — Но это прошло. 

— Я просто пыталась забыть. Изо всех сил. И запить, чего уж там, — признается Уильямс. — Что было и чего больше уже не будет, прости-прощай. Но я бы выпила за него с вами, мэм. — Она даже не спрашивает — пьет ли Ханна алкоголь в принципе; и это как нельзя лучше выдает в ней космопехотинца. — Что бы вы там ни думали о моей семье — мы, Уильямсы, знаем цену честности. Без лицемерия. А он был честным — и точным в этом, как его снайперка. Сколько бы я ни злилась потом, а крыть было нечем. Но, — Уильямс взглядывает на Ханну остро и внимательно, — вы же просто бы нас не подпустили, мэм. Вот как сейчас. 

— Я... — начинает Ханна — и осекается. 

Потому что действительно — не подпустила бы. 

Она всегда считала: только мать способна плакать о таком сыне. Просто потому, что он — _ее_ сын. 

_«Никто не будет любить тебя так, как я»._

Никто не будет.

Никто.

Мысль успокаивала, помогала сжиться с неизбежным: с вердиктом, который она одобрила, скрепя сердце. Выбрав меньшее из двух зол. Позор службы — вместо позора отверженности. Кто-то должен исполнять долг — даже _такой_ долг; потому что Альянс нуждается в профессионалах, и человечество нуждается в жертвах, а Ханна Шепард…

Ханна нуждалась в том, чтобы гордиться сыном; гордиться несмотря ни на что. 

И он кивал ей, салютовал — «есть, мэм» — и надевал ордена, когда она об этом просила; и никогда не отвечал, когда она спрашивала о друзьях или девушке, позволяя видеть за собой только одну пустоту — одну только чистоту чужой цели, врученной ему без выбора альтернатив. 

И стрелял — в упор, не думая ни о чем постороннем, жертвуя, жертвуя — как тогда, в запутанных туннелях бесплодной пиратской луны, хладнокровно приканчивая собственных тяжелораненых солдат, замедлявших путь; потому что если ты знаешь, что каких-то вещей тебе не достанется никогда — зачем и стараться.

Эта мысль вдруг ударяет ее под дых, как кулак не слишком-то чуткого партнера по спаррингу, и Ханна судорожно втягивает воздух, только спустя несколько секунд осознавая: она не слышала последних произнесенных азари слов.

Но ее выражение — ее броня, её щит на все случаи жизни, — ее все же не подвело. Азари ничего не заметила.

— С Шепардом... с Александром всегда было сложно, — продолжает та, чуть наклонив голову к плечу. 

— Скажи уж прямо — шкипер был тем еще мудаком, — усмехается, перебивая, Уильямс. — Извини уж, слова-то из строчки не выкинешь. Вот только он был лучшим чертовым беспощадным мудаком из всех, кого я знаю в Альянсе. А я Уильямс — я достаточно навидалась мудаков всякого сорта. 

Азари бросает на нее еще один предостерегающий взгляд — и снова возвращает раздражающе-внимательные (вопреки всему) глаза к лицу Ханны.

— Но, несмотря на это, я хотела бы, чтобы вы знали: сколько он дал нам. Я была бы без него совсем другим человеком. Ему самому... Ему словно бы ничего не было нужно — ему лично. Эта чистота цели... она зачаровывает. Зачаровывала. — Она покачала головой вновь. — Но еще рядом с ним можно было четче увидеть себя. И найти цель по себе. Если только захотеть.

— И вот ведь как вышло, мэм. — Хмурая упрямая складка на лбу Уильямс становится глубже. — Я умерла бы за него сто раз — только он кивни. И даже честно собиралась заплатить долг, видит Бог. А он спас меня. Трижды. Это с Цитаделью если считать, с мятежом, — уточняет она зачем-то. Чуть выставляет вперед подбородок — с вызовом. — Вот ведь как. — Она касается своей груди, чуть ниже шеи — безотчетным жестом, смысла которого Ханна сейчас не может понять.

— Ему просто это было для чего-то нужно. — Ханна покачала бы головой, если бы у нее оставались на это силы.

— А даже если и так, то что? — Пожимает плечами Уильямс. — Что это для меня меняет? Знаете, мэм: это очень хорошо, когда ты — нужна. Да еще и так. И он был нужен нам. Как мы ему, и даже сильнее. Вот что важно, мэм. Я так думаю.

Ее взгляд — все такой же прямой и темный — с боем берет один рубеж памяти за другим. 

Ханна смотрит ей в глаза и вспоминает — кадры из новостей, головидение, которое она смотрела раз в полгода по случаю, и экстранет, который просматривала регулярно, по долгу службы: лица его «команды» (всегда — для нее, ценившей флотское товарищество в его положенном смысле, — неизменно в кавычках).

То, что нарастало в этих лицах, этих фигурах — чьи имена она знала на память, на самом-то деле, но никогда не называла без необходимости, даже про себя, — год за годом, сообщение за сообщением. 

Уверенность, которая необходима, чтобы говорить — не только за себя самих. От лица многих. 

Право — не то, которое вручают вместе с воинским званием или навешивают вместе со смертельным долгом. 

Силу — не только силу оружия, что-то более целостное и прочное. 

(То, чего не получить, просто заплатив неприятную цену за касание чужой искусственной славы, возносящей повыше.)

Кем они были — и кем стали. 

Кем был — и стал — он. 

Стоя в центре событий, как в оке бури — сжимая между пальцами планеты и звезды, сердца и судьбы — сдаваясь неизбежности, логике легенды и законам психологической девиации; он оставался... человеком. Нашедшим, наконец, себя самого. 

Рядом с ними и благодаря им. Даже если не давал им ничего из того, чего хотелось бы Ханне. (Впрочем, может быть, и просили они совсем не того.)

На мгновение она вдруг представляет своего сына — в командном центре его совершенного корабля, в строгого покроя черном костюме вместо колючего форменного мундира, который он никогда не любил. Представляет этот слаженный механизм, приходящий в движение от одного его слова: механизм, где он был уместной ключевой частью, прилаженной надежней надежного, — представляет, как он кивает, едва заметно, с незнакомой (такой похожей, на самом деле) улыбкой, спрятанной в самых уголках губ. 

Очень похожей на то, как — пока батарианская пуля не оборвала его жизнь — улыбался капитан инженерных войск Александр Шепард, которого Ханна когда-то встретила и полюбила, и родила бы ему больше, чем одного ребенка, если бы им только было позволено.

И его взгляд, когда он смотрит, чуть вскинув подбородок, на это живое вращение — блестит не вымученной, не выдавленной гордостью; и даже нежностью, в той мере, в какой ему, должно быть, было знакомо это понятие.

Так, как сын никогда не смотрел на нее саму. 

Как никогда уже не посмотрит. 

Удариться бы лбом о дверной косяк и завыть — отчаянно, как старуха; но у нее нет права на эту слабость — нет права на то, чтобы позволить ее перед кем-то, кроме собственной безжалостной совести. 

Но вместо этого она протягивает руки вперед — и азари, будто только этого и ждала, легко подается навстречу, опускает ящик из рук на руки. 

Груз оказывается, на самом деле, не настолько и тяжелым (по сравнению с тем, другим грузом — по крайней мере), и она без особенного труда поворачивается, чтобы занести коробку внутрь. Опускает ее на низкую тумбу-стойку, почти у самого входа. 

Уильямс делает движение в ее сторону — в сторону дверного проема, если точнее. Только шаг — но можно представить, что так она двигается в бою, в полной тяжелой броне. 

Движение азари — более плавное, более вопросительное; но и ее намерение нельзя истолковать превратно. 

Однако Ханна держит свой фронт. 

— Нет. Уходите. Уходите сейчас же. — Ее голос тверд, и тон ровен, будто она не просит, а отдает приказ. 

Уильямс упрямо качает головой, не отводя взгляда, но Т’Сони кладет ей руку на плечо, и та отворачивается — нехотя, словно в ее горле клокочет ещё с десяток слов, какими не выражаются при вышестоящих. Словно ей, этой Уильямс, абсолютно плевать на разницу званий —как всегда было, если честно, наплевать ее сыну; и, может быть, вот поэтому — именно потому, что ему было безразлично столь многое, — он и сумел рассмотреть в тех, кто оказался с ним рядом ( _чудовищах, изгоях, неприкаянных_ ), нечто, ускользавшее от остальных. В том числе от самой Ханны — непоправимо и навсегда. 

(И неожиданно Ханна — против собственной воли — видит в ней себя: молодую, полную надежд и предубеждений, еще до войны — до той чертовой войны, изменившей для человечества все. Не успевшую отдать себя без остатка, выжать и выкрутить, точно тряпку, не позволявшую себе ни единой жалобы, ни единого знака слабости — еще не зная, что остаётся от такой жизни в конце.

Но, может быть, у этой… как там её, Эшли Мэделин?.. все сложится лучше).

— Прошу только, возьмите еще вот это. — Т’Сони оборачивается сама, напоследок, протягивая руку с чем-то маленьким, почти незаметным и невесомым. Ханна почти на автоматизме — на солдатских рефлексах — ловит в ладонь это нечто, сжимая пальцы. И не разжимает их до тех пор, пока обе гостьи — женщина и азари — не исчезают из виду, свернув из коридора на лестничную клетку. 

Одним тяжелым движением задвинув за ними дверь, она на целых две предательские минуты приваливается к стене спиной — стук в груди никак не хочет становиться ровнее, перегонять кровь в установленном — должном и правильном — темпе. 

Ханна Шепард смотрит на листок с адресом. Если говорить о чем-то столь старомодном, как плотная, _плотская_ визитная карточка, — она ожидала бы каких-нибудь завитков, спиралей-лабиринтов, затягивающих взгляд; азарийских выдумок, заключенных в форму глянцево-блестящего пластика. 

Но на листке — обычном листке слегка потемневшей, оборванной по краю бумаги — всего лишь код. Всего лишь буквы и несколько цифр, нацарапанных ровным и четким почерком, почти школьным.

(Неужели это он — неужели это ее сын терпеливо учил _азари_ , как писать по-английски?)

Ханна Шепард смотрит на листок. Ей хотелось бы сжечь его, порвать на клочки — выбросить в окно и развеять по ветру, забыть о том, что этот адрес — и лицо, и имя — когда-то существовали. Разве они имеют хоть какое-то право? Разве нельзя им всем успокоиться, хотя бы теперь? 

Ханна Шепард вновь смотрит на листок с адресом, покушающийся на самую подлинную часть ее одиночества, — и кладет в карман.

«Я ничего не обещаю, Лиара Т'Сони». 

Она присаживается на корточки, ощущая в коленях болезненную неловкость — возраст даёт знать о себе в самый неподходящий момент, — и проводит ладонью по шершавой поверхности той самой коробки, все-таки не решаясь пока что ее открыть.

«Я все равно тебя не прощу».

У нее, этой Т'Сони, был — он; тот, кто никогда, ни на мгновение не принадлежал Ханне, и все же забрал с собой половину ее изношенного старого сердца. 

«Но у меня есть еще моя гордость».

Быть может, этой гордости даже чересчур много, но Ханна Шепард — офицер Альянса Систем, и не сдаётся без боя. 

Безобидный листок — даже сквозь плотную ткань форменных брюк — словно бы жжет ей пальцы.


End file.
